Empire Earth/Dark Age
Dark Age (450- 900 AD) is the fifth age in Empire Earth, situated to the decline of Roman Empire and the emerging of the European countries. It adds some new units and upgrades some others. Units *Citizens The cornerstone of any striving empire, citizens are critical throughout the epochs, building and repairing structures and collecting resources. They are not suited for combat however, and their attack is purely for hunting. *Canine Scouts A basic scout unit, canine scouts cannot attack (unless given an attack value in the scenario) but they can move trough forests and are fast moving. *Julius Caesar One of the greatest Roman generals, Caesar is your third warrior hero. *Charlemagne The forger of the Carolinean empire, Charlemagne (also known as Carl the Great) is your third strategist hero. *Short Sword An upgrade over the Macemen, the short sword is a shock infantry unit, capable in dispatching archers. *Phalanx An upgrade over the Spearmen, the phalanx is an effective frontline unit, killing cavalry and shock infantry. *Barbarians This shock infantry unit is tougher and faster than the Short sword and can also move through woods, making it good for raiding. *Vikings This shock infantry unit might not be good in a straight fight, but that's not its specialty! The Viking excels against bowmen and is invisible until very close. *Composite Bows An upgrade over the simple bowman, composite bow is stronger than its predecessor. *Pilums Second and last of the javelin units, the Pilum is good against shock units, particularly war elephants. *Crossbows This arrow unit has an attack that kills unimproved infantry units with 1 shot, but it has a slow attack. *Chariot Archers First of the archer cavalry, the chariot archer is good against pierce infantry. *Elephant Archers An elephant with an arrow attack, this unit is tougher, but slower than the chariot archer. *Cataphracts Second shock cavalry unit. As a shock unit, the Cataphract excels against arrow units. It moves faster and is tougher than the Shortsword/Longsword, but takes 2 popcap points, and generally costs twice as much. It also has gun armor, to counter Arquebusiers. *Bronze Cavalry Your first pierce cavalry unit. Especially effective against shock infantry. *War Elephants This unit is tough, can do trample damage and is effective against units and buildings. It is vulnerable against arrows though. *Persian Cavalry This ranged cavalry unit throws spears and excels against elephants and shock units, but Vikings will kill it. *Rams A close-attack siege weapon, rams can quickly destroy buildings *Siege Towers A siege unit that can transport 10 units and disembark them over walls. *Stone Throwers The first field artillery unit, the stone thrower can kill multiple units with 1 attack. *Catapults The first ranged siege weapon, the catapult has indirect fire, and is effective against defences. *Priest A religious unit that can convert enemy units, and later buildings, to your side. They are especially effective in the Prehistoric and Stone Ages, with no Universities around. *Prophet A religious unit, that can cast calamities. Prophets can give effective support against most enemy threats, but are hindered by Temples. *Fish boat - Bronze Unarmed vessel that can harvest fish as food resource. *Transport - Bronze Unarmed ship, capable of carrying 12 units over water. *Battleship - Byzantine Strongest of the 3 ship types, Battleship excels against frigates and land units as well. *Frigate - Byzantine Fastest of the 3 ship types, Frigate excels against galleys, galleons and submarines, and can also prove effective in hunting support vessels, like transports. *Galley - Byzantine Galleys are meant for one thing; hunting Battleships. Buildings *Settlement A very important part of your empire, settlements work as drop-points for resource carrying citizens. Populating it with 5 citizens turns it into a town center. *House Unlike in Age of Empires, houses in Empire Earth do not increase your population capacity, but instead, increases the morale bonus, gained by units and towers inside the radius of an town center or capitol. *Granary This structure allows farms to be constructed adjacent to it, serving as an drop-off point for farming citizens and making farming researches. *Barracks The most basic unit producing building available, barracks provide you with infantry units throughout the game. *Archery Range From this structure, you will produce your main ranged units, until Renaissance age. *Stable This structure allows you to recruit cavalry units. *Siege Factory This structure creates your siege weapons and artillery pieces. *Dock This structure will provide you with most naval units, and can also heal friendly naval units, as well as serving as drop-off point for fish rafts. *Temple This building allows you to recruit priests and prophets, as well as researching and protecting you from calamities. *Hospital A support structure that can heal nearby units, it also makes researches, that increase its effectiveness, improve citizen stats, and even increases your population capacity. *University A support structure that protects you from priest conversion, and also makes researches that improve structures. *Fortress A support structure that can hold 40 units inside. Units inside do not count against your population capacity, but cannot disembark if the pop cap is full. *Tower Purely defensive structure, tower attacks any enemy unit that comes to its range, including naval units and submarines. *Wall An effective defensive structure, walls can block entrances for your enemies, but they can be brought down. *Wonders Large and costly structures, that can give you a wide range of benefits over your opponents. Building them is another one of victory conditions in custom battles. Category:Epoch Category:Needs Infobox Category:Empire Earth